


Day 2

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge, F/M, candy corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 2Captain CanaryCandy Corn





	Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my Betas Coltrinasl and Nix!

Day 2

Captain Canary

Candy Corn

xXx

“That is disgusting.”

“You’re disgusting.” Sara garbled back around a mouth full of candy corn. 

Leonard simply raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow in that amused sort of way. “How can you eat those things?” he asked. 

“The way she’s shoveling them in, I thought it was obvious,” Jax interjected as he passed by, heading for the coffee pot on the kitchen counter. He looked over his shoulder to find Sara taking another handful from the bag in front of her on the table. Looking highly disgusted, Leonard sat across from her, watching her act like the young woman she wasn’t allowed to be for very long. 

Sara grinned. “So I take it you don’t want any of the candy corn jello shots I made or the candy corn flavored vodka I found?” she teased him. Leonard scowled. 

“How dare you defile good hard liquor.” he told her, which only seemed to amuse her that much more. 

“Don’t be such a prude, Lenny.” she told him, taking in another handful. 

“That sugar crash is gonna be harsh,” Jax muttered as he walked back out, leaving the crook and his assassin to their stalemate. 


End file.
